BITING OFF MORE THAN THEY CAN CHEW? FINAL
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Continuing story of Han Solo and Chewbacca's first haul together as partners.


BITING OFF MORE THAN THEY CAN CHEW? CHAPTER 7 FINAL

Hazy, multi-colored lights flashed before the _Falcon_ as it slid silently through space on its way to Adaron-Gyr.

("What is that?") Chewbacca woofed to Han. He looked up from his side of the console and watched as the colors merged from one hue to another. "That's magnetic herteroclites." He explained, "The colors change when the magnetism pulses." Han surveyed the area outside the cockpit. "Must be a system out there somewhere." He could see nothing but stars twinkling and meteors streaking. "I'll be glad when we get out of this galaxy."

("It hasn't been too bad so far." ) Chewbacca growled.

"No, but I can't shake this feeling I've had since we left Eperon."

The radar began to blip and Han flipped the switch to display full screen and after a few moments, commented. "I don't see anything."

("Another malfunction?" ) Chewbacca asked.

"I don't think so." The Corellian continued to watch the screen, each blip signifying something drawing closer. Han licked his lips, a movement Chewbacca had come to recognize as a habit his friend exhibited when unsure.

("Think you should fire a warning shot?")

"Not until I'm sure it's a direct threat to us." Han replied. Then, after a few moments, "Why can't I _see_ the _damn_ thing!" He cursed, slapping the side of the radar screen in frustration. The blips became faster and faster… "It right on us, Chewie!" Looking out the cockpit window in

all directions, Han saw a dark mist rolling toward them. He bolted from his seat and rushed back

to the lounge to check the monitor there…the readouts were the same. A growl from Chewbacca drew Han back to the cockpit - the mist was beginning to lighten and the stars could be seen faintly shining through it once again. Han began checking all the operating systems of the _Falcon_. "Everything's normal, Chewie. The Wookiee gave a nervous mutter. Both continued to watch the floating mist and the readings on the console and after a while the radar stopped signaling. Han scratched his cheek, another habit with which Chewbacca was familiar.

"That's gotta be debris from an implosion or explosion, something to make that mist move like that. Maybe those streaks weren't meteors, but particles from the destruction of something - a moon, asteroid or a planet." Han shook his head.

After a while, Han suggested. "You take first rest. We'll be reaching Adaron-Gyr in about eighteen 'ships' hours. Chewbacca gave a nod and left the cockpit headed to his cabin.

"Made us something to eat." Han called from the galley as Chewbacca passed. He handed a plate to him and they sat at the game table, eating in companionable silence. ("Can't wait to get back to some of Malla's good cooking.) Chewbacca commented. "Yeah," Han agreed, "This rehydrated food starts tasting like let-tac fodder after a while." The meal finished and dishes put away, Han checked the readings and their progress, then suggested another game of holo-chess. Chewbacca shook his head negative. "Oh, come on." Han goaded. "It'll help pass the time." Again the Wookiee shook his head 'no'. "Just one more game." Han insisted. The gentle giant gave a short sigh, then sat down again at the game table. Han activated the holograph and the images appeared on the squares.

("You go first.") Chewbacca said.

"A change in strategy, huh?" Han mused. They played in silence, the hum of the ship's powerful engines the only sound as each concentrated, answering the other's moves as the game progressed. "You're getting better." Han commented. The Wookiee put a paw to his mouth and shook his head. "Oh, no talking." Han said. Chewbacca made a move that surprised Han and he shifted in his seat; he wasn't going to let his friend get the better of him. After a particular good move by Chewbacca, Han found he was trapped. Long moments passed as Han chewed his lip, thinking…posing moves in his mind. Chewbacca growled and pointed. "I'm _gonna_ move! Don't rush me." Han spat. More moments passed and Han fidgeted; there had to be a way out. He looked up at Chewbacca and moved a piece. With a roar of victory, the Wookiee's man pounced, claiming Han's piece. Game over. Chewbacca won!

Han slapped the table…first time he'd EVER lost a game of holo-chess. He rose and stomped out of the lounge, muttering under his breath, but hearing Chewbacca's final comment…(" Don't be a sore loser.. you big baby!").

Ship's 'morning' dawned and Han showered and shaved in his cabin. Soon they'd have their mysterious cargo delivered and have more credits in their hands than they'd know how to spend.

Han made his way to the cockpit, a spring in his step.

"How you doin',shaggy?" He greeted Chewbacca, settling in his seat. Looking out the cockpit, he saw the planet in the far distance-small, nothing distinctive about it; the colors of green, blue and brown sprinkled around the globe. "So, that's Adaron-Gyr." Han said as he punched in the coordinates. "We'll be ground landing, Chewie." Guiding the _Falcon_ lower, the ship entered the atmosphere and Han checked the air and gravity readings. "Just like home." He commented surveying the landscape as hills, valleys, bodies of water and rocks passed under the ship. "That's it, Chewie, set her down here." Chewbacca pulled the power yoke and the hum of the ship's engines lessened as it slowed. "Angle along those high rocks, but don't get too close." Han instructed. The vessel circled and landed in a flat area. The two worked to put the _Falcon_ in stationary mode. When nothing more than a low thrum was heard, Han said, "I guess we wait. They're supposed to contact us." Han leaned back in his pilot's seat, watching out the window for any movement.

Nothing stirred.

("How about some kava?") Chewbacca suggested. Han gave a nod and the Wookiee headed for the galley.

A slight movement of a green bush in the distance caught Han's eye and he rose for a closer look. A slow moving probe broke through and was coming toward the ship. Han called to his partner. "They're checking us out." Han continued to watch as the probe lifted and sailed over the top of the _Falcon._

Han was pacing back and forth in the confines of the cockpit when Chewbacca appeared and handed him a cup. The Corellian took a deep gulp, then continued to pace. "I don't like this, Chewie. We're like sitting egees here."

The crackle of the com-link sounded with a voice, "Captain….exit your ship."

Han sat his cup on the console, motioning to Chewbacca. "Stay out of sight, but be ready."

Han jerked the blaster from its holster; checked the charge, re-holstered then hit the open switch on the hatchway. His gaze swept the area as he made his way down the boarding ramp, stopping at the end….waiting.

Two humanoids and a large white-metallic droid stood several yards away from the ship. The older looking one approached Han. "You made it here on time. You have all the cargo?"

Han stood, hands on his hips. "Came through without a hitch."

"The droid will unload and move it."

" _I'LL_ bring out the cargo." Han eyed them warily. "As soon as I know for sure you are the ones that are supposed to receive it."

"Here's the code." The humanoid gave him the chit.

Satisfied, Han said. "I'll hand the boxes out to you." The humanoid nodded and Han retreated back into the ship where Chewbacca helped remove the deck plates and lifted out the boxes to Han.

"That's all of them." Han stated when the last box was placed on the ground. At a command from the humanoid, the droid lifted a box and slowly moved to secure it behind a large outcropped boulder.

"You did a good job, Captain." The humanoids turned to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Han urged. The two looked at each other - silent. When neither spoke, Han prompted. "My pay…for delivery of those boxes…safely _and_ undetected."

The older took a step toward the smuggler. "The way we figure…your _pay_ is our generosity in allowing you live, now that these," he gestured to the red boxes littering the ground, "have been delivered."

"That wasn't the deal!" Han spoke forcefully, his anger rising.

"Things change! You're dealing with us now."

With lightning speed, Han drew his blaster, leveling his aim on one of the boxes and sneered, "I don't get what I want, you don't get what you want!"

"NO! NO!" The other humanoid reached out an arm. "The emperor needs them!"

"QUIET!" The older one commanded turning to shush the other.

"Those must be even more important than I realized." Han said smoothly, keeping the blaster trained on the boxes. "Let's talk about the original deal. I get my money - you get your boxes….

now what could be more fair?"

The humanoid who had spoken drew his weapon and fired. Han dodged the bolt and a shot from Chewbacca's bow caster caught the shooter in the chest, killing him instantly.

"Thanks, Chewie." Han called, his eyes never leaving the older humanoid or his blaster's aim on the red boxes.

Stunned, the humanoid remained stock still. Silence crackled the air.

"Just give me what's due and I'll be gone." Han hissed. No sound was heard and nothing moved….even time stood still.

"Give him the money. He's earned it." The female Han recognized from the cantina came into view from behind a boulder, her silver hair glittering in the light. She walked up to the smuggler; she was nearly tall as Han. As she circled him, she drew a hand from his shoulder to his hip before removing it. "We may want to use him again." She rejoined the older humanoid.

"But he knows he delivered them _here_."

She faced Han once more. "We won't tell he was here and he won't tell we were here." She glanced pointedly at Han. The Corellian raised an eyebrow at her.

"There." She said sultrily. "We're agreed."

The humanoid hesitated only a moment before, under the gaze of the female, reaching into a tunic pocket and producing a metal-plated oval. Nervously pursing his lips he moved to the smuggler and held out the oval which Han took from him.

"There, Captain." The female began our business is completed.

"Nice doing _business_ with you." Han gave a crooked smile and moved the blaster from the box to the humanoid's chest as he back up the _Falcon's_ boarding ramp. The Wookiee, witness to

all that had transpired, moved aside and Han slapped the hatchway closed, then holstered his weapon. "Let's get out of here, Chewie."

The female and humanoid watched as the starship powered up and lifted from the planet's surface; their gaze riveted until the vessel was swallowed up by the star studded blackness of space. The droid began moving the rest of the boxes into a starship for transport. "The emperor will be please to receive these." The female commented. The humanoid asked, "Do you know what is in the boxes?"

"Energy cores…they are designed to greatly multiply the power of a weapon. The emperor has commissioned the building of a super weapon…one that can be used in space.. that will travel on its own.

"A flying weapon?"

"It will be used to 'encourage' other systems and planets to join the newly formed Galactic Empire…and if they refuse, they will be destroyed…completely. The female explained with an evil glint in her slit eyes and a twisted smile on her face.

"A weapon that's able to destroy a whole planet?" The humanoid was aghast at the thought.

"A Battle Weapon?"

The female took a deep breath; she had 'inside' information she was about to declare.

"It will be called…..a…. Death Star."


End file.
